This conference is the seventh organized by the Circulation Council of the American Heart Association, and the second co-sponsored by the Basic Science Council. The theme of the present conference is Autonomic Cardiovascular Control, with sessions designed to cover mechanisms at the molecular and cellular level as well as experiments in animals and man. The conference deals with components involving a) the cellular mechanisms and molecular biology of the calcium channel, b) the cellular and molecular biology of the beta adrenergic receptor, c) neural recordings in conscious animals and man, and d) autonomic control of the microcirculation and of the cerebral circulation. One of the unique aspects of the conference is that it provides support for young investigators to attend the meeting and discuss in depth their projects with the senior faculty. While an important component of the prior meetings of the Council of Circulation involved the personal interaction among cloistered senior scientists, the feature of sponsoring junior investigators is new and represents the major fraction of requested support.